What Could Have Been
by snowwhitefire
Summary: Harry has finally defeated Voldemort. However, he has lost everyone he loves in the process. What happens when he wakes up to find himself in a whole new world? One where Neville is the Boy Who Lived and Harry was killed as a baby?
1. Chapter 1

That laughter

That laughter.

Harry would know that laugh anywhere. He turned around wearily and met the eyes of his nemesis, Voldemort. The man that had haunted him for so long was standing right in front of him, watching him with glowing red eyes.

It was odd to think that just one year ago, he had learned about the horcruxes. In that one year his whole life had changed. It wasn't exactly peaceful before, but at least then there was the semblance of normalcy. He had his two best friends, Ron and Hermione standing by his side. Every year they would have a new adventure, and they would always pull through. But with the horcruxes all that changed.

It started off with not returning to Hogwarts. When they left the Burrow for the last time, it was with excitement. They were finally creating the begging of the end. They camped in a forest not to far from London, attempting to figure out where Voldemort could possibly want to place his horcruxes. However, it was barely a week later, when Fawkes had appeared in the middle of their clearing. He brought them all to the Burrow, where Harry realized for the first time that the war was deadly. Sure, he had seen Sirius and Cedric die, but they had not been specifically targeted, merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, ……… Ginny. All dead. Harry bit back tears as he had to hold Ron back from running into the house. He realized that the place was probably teeming with Death Eaters. He was right. A minute later, the dark mark appeared above the house and all the Death Eaters apperated out. He would never forget the look of hate that was in Ron's eyes as he turned to Harry and spat out, "This is your entire fault."

After that things seemed to get better. Hermione insisted that while they were searching, they all get stronger. How right she was. They decided to set up camp in a small cave, where they created a training ground. There they had targets, mats, and everything they could ever want. (All funded by Harry's fortune of course.) It was there that Harry realized a key principle of magic. That it was not the actual wand, or words that created magic, but the intent. If you could visualize what it was that you needed, your magic was limited only by your power reserves. Harry's were stronger than average, so he quickly became proficient at using this new type of magic. He realized that the only reason there was a wand, was to channel magic. The wand had to be able to withstand the person's own breed of magic. That is why the wand chose the wizard. Everyone has a unique magical core.

However, there are many limitations to this type of magic. Though you could channel it through anything, you had to take into account what magic you were doing. For example, if you picked up a twig off the ground, you might cast an alohomora. However, if you attempted a stupefy, the magic would probably just build up and cause the twig to break.

It was for this reason that Harry also trained in wandless magic. Though it was harder without a medium, Harry found that if he focused through his arms it was fairly easy. It became harder without movement, but Harry was pretty good with it. He also trained physically. Though he has always been short and skinny, he uses it to his advantage. He trained his agility and speed and was confident in his ability to sidestep spells. He also learned how to use knives with stunning accuracy. He now constantly carried six knives strapped to his body at all time. Though he could summon them, he found that summoned knives could not carry magic, and were there at a disadvantage.

However, Harry was distraught when his friends could not perform this magic. They couldn't seem grasp that it was the will that created the magic. Thus, they were stuck using their wands and saying silly spells. It was not until a long chat with Dumbledore's portrait that Harry realized it was a very rare talent to have. In fact, the only ones that had it were Dumbledore, Voldemort, and himself.

Things continued to look up as they successfully broke into Gringotts and destroyed Helga Hufflepuff's cup using a spell that Hermione had invented. It was with the next horcrux that everything fell apart. They were going destroy the diadem of Ravenclaw, which was within Riddle's old- now deserted- orphanage. However, there was a charm on the perimeter to allow Voldemort to know if anyone breached the perimeter. As Harry, Hermione, and Ron retrieved the diadem they wondered why it was so quiet. When they finally got outside, they were faced with the sight of Voldemort himself. Harry quietly tried to apperate only to find wards all over the place.

It was then the curses started. It was complete chaos. However, they were all standing strong under a shield that Hermione was struggling to hold. He then saw everything as though in slow motion. He saw Ron stop firing curses at the death eaters, and aim his wand at Hermione. Harry thought that Ron was merely going to cast an energy charm or healing charm, but instead he saw a green light leave his want. Hermione didn't even see it coming.

All firing then ceased. Voldemort carefully watched Harry's expression as it changed from shock to anger. "Why?" He spat out from between his teeth. Ron turned to him and stated in a monotone voice, "Because it is your fault. Everything that has ever happened to me is your fault. And I will not stand for it any longer. It is because I was friends with you that my family died. It was because of you that my life is what it is."

Harry quietly said, "Your wrong. It is you who has just made your life. It is you who killed Hermione." The green light left his wand before he could think about what it was that he was doing. His first ever kill, and it was his own best friend.

Voldemort looked on happily, and Harry knew. Voldemort had never cared about Ron. The only reason was because he was Harry's best mate. He wanted to break Harry from inside. Voldemort raised his wand, but Harry couldn't take it. He only wanted to be as far away as he could. He closed his eyes and didn't even care that he could see the anti-apperation wards. He saw a web-like spell creating a dome over where they all stood. Harry took the spell and created a small hole for himself. He then apperated out. He found himself in another area of woods and fell where he stood. He lay on the ground, shaking with tears for a long while, before finally pulling himself up and finding a meager shelter within the trees. He then lay there sobbing realizing what his life had become. He had made his first kill, and it was his best mate. His other best friend was lying dead somewhere, he doubted Voldemort cared enough to give her a proper burial. It was no longer a game.

For the next few months everything was a haze to Harry. He kept hunting the horcruxes and people kept dying. Eventually Voldemort was down to one horcrux, but Harry had no idea what it could be. He no longer shot stupefy at death eaters, but rather Avada Kedavra. He kept training, and became stronger. However, he kept his abilities hidden and continued to use spells that he knew the death eaters knew. The problem was that it was not just death eaters that fell. Remus fell soon after, leaving the marauders all dead. Peter hardly counted. The list grew and grew. Mad-eye, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Tonks, Minerva, Snape, Flitwick, and the countless civilians that were completely innocent.

This battle was what it all came down to. It ironically ended where it all began- Hogwarts. Through his bond with Voldemort he had come to the knowledge that Voldemort has assembled his army and was planning to strike. And an impressive army it was. Giants, werewolves, vampires, and of course the sea of death eaters. The light's army was far less impressive. It contained only the wizards who fought for the light, Grawp, and some creatures from the forest. However, all this hardly mattered. What it really came down to was Harry and Voldemort. Without their leader, either side would easily be defeated.

And it was now that Harry turned to look at Voldemort. Red eyes met green, and Voldemort started to chuckle. Voldemort stopped abruptly and sneered, "You really think you can defeat me- _boy_."

Harry tapped the side of his mouth with his wand, as though in deep thought. "Well I did defeat you once before. And I was much younger at the time."

"It was not you who defeated me- but rather your mother."

"No matter. At least I never had to live on the back of someone's face."

Voldemort sneered, "You WILL pay. No matter what you do, you will die."

Harry looked at him levelly, "Then you will die with me."

With that Voldemort fired a bonebreaking curse which Harry easily side stepped. "Surely you can do better than that, Voldie. Maybe you are getting to old."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he quickly shot a disembowelment curse which Harry side stepped only to be hit with expelliarmus.

Voldemort laughed. "That is the best you can do, Potter? I must admit I am disappointed."

Harry smirked, "Who says it's over yet?"

He drew his 2 knives with a quick flick of his arms.

Voldemort had to admit that he was a little bit disconcerted. To be facing down the darkest wizard of all time with no wand, only muggle weapons was either insanely stupid, or Harry had a trick up his sleeve. Hiding his fear with his Slytherin mask, he stated, "What are you planning on doing with those muggle weapons? Making dinner?" He switched to parseltoungue, hoping to disconcert Harry, "_A bit to late for that._"

Harry merely shrugged him of and stared at him. Voldemort fired a stupefy, ready to end the battle and was shocked to see a shield come up. He surveyed the field wondering who created the shield to see that the battle had stopped. Everyone was watching the two powerful wizards- wondering who would come out on top. No one dared to interfere.

Harry laughed causing Voldemort's eyes to snap back towards him. "Surprised?"

It was then that a flurry of hexes were sent Voldemort's way. His shield could barely block them and he was forced to take several steps back. The real duel then began. They both sent curses back and forth and dodged or shielded the ones that were sent. They appeared only a blur of movement to the spectators watching. However, Harry was brought out of his trance by a pained cry. He turned around to see Hagrid fall because of a stray cutting hex to the throat. He quickly threw up a shield that could protect from all but the unforgivables. However, when his back was turned, for no matter how short- Voldemort sent a crucio towards Harry. It caught him spot on and he fell to the ground, twitching. However, he didn't scream and it irritated Voldemort. He kept fueling more and more power into the curse and yet Harry wouldn't scream. Just as Voldemort decided to torture the boy to insanity, he looked down and saw a knife in his chest. This was quickly followed by a knife in his stomach and a knife in his shoulder.

He looked up to see Harry who looked at him with cold eyes. "I threw off that curse the minute you placed it on me."

If the situation weren't so dire, Voldemort would have smirked. Out tricked by the Gryffindor. He closed his eyes and drew in one last rattling breath.

The second Voldemort's heart stopped beating, Harry fell to the ground screaming. People watched, confused. Voldemort was dead, right?

Suddenly a bright light began to surround Harry. It became blinding and everyone was forced to avert their eyes. When the light stopped everyone looked around in confusion.

Harry Potter was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry regained consciousness he realized that he was lying on what felt to be a cold stone floor

When Harry regained consciousness he realized that he was lying on what felt to be a cold stone floor. He really didn't feel like moving seeing as his head felt as though it was being split into two with a sledge hammer.

He sighed as it all came back to him. The final battle, bodies everywhere. Everyone he loved- dead. He choked back a sob. Deciding not to pursue these dangerous thoughts any further, Harry opened his eyes and looked around.

He noticed that he was in a hallway made of stone. 'It looks like something that would belong at Hogwarts.' That thought made him smile. Hogwarts had been one of the first things that Voldemort had destroyed. It was now just rubble. Harry had been of horcrux hunting at the time, but Harry remembered it vividly.

_Harry was just about to enter an old run down bank where they suspected the locket might be. It was then the vision hit him. He fell to his knees as he saw Voldemort smiling viciously. Voldemort walked easily past the wards which had been taken weeks ago. _

_He gave a triumphant smirk as he stood in plain sight of Hogwarts front doors. He lazily gave a signal and Hogwarts seemed to burst into fire. Harry could feel Voldemort's pleasure at seeing the flame eating the building. It was then that the screams started._

Deciding not to further pursue those thoughts, Harry staggered to his feet. The pain in his head was staggering. Swallowing his pain, Harry began to walk through the halls.

He tried to rationalize what could have happened. At one point he had killed Voldemort then all he remembered was the light that consumed him. He frowned. The magical backlash must have transported him somewhere. Harry shrugged. 'Whatever. It's not like I couldn't get out of wherever I am.' It was funny how after defeating the darkest wizard of all time using wandless magic very little seemed to daunt him.

Looking around, Harry noticed that wherever he was it seemed to be looking more and more like Hogwarts. In fact- Harry could have sworn that exact portrait was in Hogwarts. Harry drew his daggers and started to jog. It was unsettling.

He ran up a couple flights of stairs only to stagger back into a wall at the sight that greeted him. There were students. This was not what shocked him. It was what was on their robes. The Hogwarts insignia. He saw ravenclaws and hufflepuffs walking around chatting as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

He practically gave a hysterical sob as he looked around. He had seen that girl tortured into insanity. He had seen that boy killed with a cutting curse to the neck. He had seen that first year beaten to death. He had seen that fifth year lifted with a levitation charm and then left to fall over a cliff.

The worst part was that no one seemed to notice him. No one was even the least bit suspicious that there was a stranger standing in their midst with two daggers held in his limp hands. Harry walked by them as though he was in a dream. He needed to get out of here. He quickly made himself invisible so that not even Dumbledore would be able to see him and walked carefully through the students. He needed some time to think. If this had happened at any other time Harry would have been convinced it was a death eater trick. As it was, Harry was forced to believe that it was actually real.

Harry began to sprint through the hallways, carefully maneuvering around people. At one point he could have sworn that he had seen red hair. Harry continued to sprint until he saw the doors to leave the school. Pushing his way through, he made it out of the castle and nearly chocked. The last time that he had seen these grounds they had been littered with dead bodies. In fact, he could pinpoint the exact place in which he had killed Voldemort. Harry continued to run until he found refuge in the forbidden forest.

Harry did not stop running until his battered body collapsed from exhaustion.

"Who is this school child who dares to sleep in our forest?"

"Calm down, Bane- you know as well as I that mars shines brightly upon this child."

"This is more the reason to be angry! He will bring conflict with him."

Harry slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a 2 centaurs standing over him. Not just any two centaurs but Firenze and Bane! Harry jumped to his feet.

"Firenze, Bane! I missed you guys so much! I can't believe you are okay?"

With this both centaurs, who had been watching him warily, pointed arrows at him.

Bane asked in a harsh voice, "Who is it that knows our names?"

Harry frowned, "Um… You know, Harry Potter."

At this point Firenze jumped in. "Harry Potter was killed a long time ago."

Harry was officially confused. "I am kinda standing right here."

Bane snarled, "You have some nerve. We centaurs are an ancient and noble race. You can not fool us with such blatant trickery. Go back to the school from whence you came."

"I really am Harry Potter. We are friends, remember?"

Bane laughed, "Why would we be friends with you?"

"Hm…" Harry said sarcastically, "Maybe because we had an alliance to fight Voldemort together. Maybe because I lived with your clan for little over a month at one point."

"Why would a human such as you live with our clan?"

Firenze cut in before things could get more heated. "I have sensed no trickery in his words." He looked at Harry inquisitively. "You really are Harry Potter, are you not?"

"Finally!"

Firenze said softly, "I believe you are not of this universe, but of one parallel. Here you died as a child."

It made sense to Harry. First Hogwarts, now this. Suddenly it all clicked together. "But if I died as a child, then Voldemort was never killed."

This startled the centaurs. Bane snarled, "Neville killed him as a child. Voldemort has recently come back."

Harry snorted at this. "Neville? And let me guess he is the boy-who-lived."

Firenze said softly, "Yes, he is."

Harry frowned. "Will you tell me what has happened in Hogwarts for the past 7 years?"

"Yes. Because you seemed to be allied with our clan in your past, we will place our trust in you." Bane said. "Every year, something has happened. We know not the details, but I know that Dumbledore has allowed Neville to rule the school. He believes that because he is the boy-who-lived he must cultivate his powers. He must also have a strong following. However, he is any normal wizard as far as I can tell. Though he has potential he has depended too much upon grown-ups to cultivate his powers. He is close-minded and prejudiced. He believes everything to be inferior to himself."

Harry frowned. "And what is Voldemort doing?"

"We do not know for sure, but he has steadily been getting stronger. He has nothing to challenge him. However, it is common knowledge that the next thing he is planning on doing is taking out Hogwarts. That is the sole place where his opposition lies. Both Dumbledore and Neville are there, the only two threats to him."

Before Bane could continue, he was startled to hear Harry chuckle.

It abruptly stopped and Bane could feel power swirling around Harry. "He has more than two threats now."

With that, Harry whirled around to leave.

Firenze called out to him, "Please. Tell us who you were in your other world."

Without looking back, Harry said, "Voldemort's worst nightmare."

Harry had decided. He would go to Hogwarts and stop Voldemort once and for all. He had allowed everyone to die once; he would not let it happen again.

With that in mind, Harry left the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I just realized that I haven't done one of these yet for the story. So just assume that this is for all the chapters I have written so far. I in no way claim that I own Harry Potter.

'Man, did I really walk this far?'

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the wizarding world, was bored.

'Throw me a couple dementors; sure- just let this stupid forest end!'

Harry kicked a tree. "OOOOOWWWWWWWW!! All right. Not my smartest idea."

Now Harry was not only bored, but his foot was throbbing. Finally as he was debating whether or not he should expend the energy to apperate through all the wards, he saw a light at the end of the tunnel, literally.

'Finally!' Harry decided to throw a quick glamour over himself. 'After all- it would be bad if someone saw a miniature copy of James Potter running around.'

Harry made himself grow a few inches before turning his hair dirty blond and his eyes brown. Deciding that this was enough for now, Harry walked from the forest.

The sight still shocked him. Seeing students milling around, many of which Harry had seen killed, let alone killed himself, was difficult. Deciding not to deal with that right now, Harry walked confidently up the steps of Hogwarts and into the school, meeting a shocked Minerva.

Not allowing her to say anything Harry immediately put on his Slytherin mask and gave her a smile. "Hello. My name is James Evan, and I am looking to transfer into your school. I previously attended a school in Canada, but unfortunately it was recently burnt down in a fire. Rather than attend another school in Canada I decided to come to Europe. My parents were killed when I was little and they originally came from Europe. I wanted to see the place that had them so entranced."

Mentally storing away the details of his story, Harry smiled at a shocked Professor McGonagall. She briskly smiled and said, "I will lead you to the Headmaster."

Harry thanked her and walked after her at the quick pace she set. She muttered something under her breath to the statue to which Harry raised an eyebrow. 'So she doesn't trust me.'

After the short ride on the staircase, Harry looked around nostalgically. After Hogwarts had been destroyed Voldemort had made a mockery of the office. After pillaging it of all that was valuable, he charmed a dark mark to continuously, circling the desk. On the wall behind he had written in blood, YOU WILL NOT WIN HARRY POTTER.

Funny how it always came back to him, Harry thought sardonically. I was pulled into the war. In fact, I was just a kid. But they made me into an adult by pushing things upon him. If it weren't for the war, could I be one of the students sitting by the great lake, right now, without a care in the world?

Harry was snapped out of it when McGonagall said, "This child is here looking to attend this school."

Dumbledore peered at Harry inquisitively and beckoned for him to sit down. He dismissed McGonagall with a wave of the hand and stared at Harry seriously.

"Lemon drop?"

Harry smiled. Same old Dumbledore. "Thank you, sir."

After Harry relayed to Dumbledore the same story that he had given McGonagall, he waited for Dumbledore's reaction.

Dumbledore was looking at Harry with suppressed hope. It was as though he did not believe him. Harry frowned. He had never had to deal with a disapproving Dumbledore before. Though, he guessed that was because he had always been the Golden Boy before.

"I assure you, my dear boy that I wish to allow you to attend. However, I have been fooled before by Voldemort's spies." Dumbledore peered at Harry.

'Why is he looking at me? Oh- right. He said Voldemort. I am supposed to cringe now.'

Once Dumbledore saw Harry cringe, he continued. "Please, if I may have some assurance- may I see your left forearm?"

To this Harry kept his face perfectly strait while inside he was frantic.

_Harry was caught. Voldemort had placed Harry in a full body bind so that he could not perform magic, wandless or otherwise. Harry could only do the most basic of spells, now. He threw a weak ball of flame at Voldemort who easily batted it away. _

_In an abrupt movement Voldemort grabbed his arm. "You have always had a link to me, why not make it official? How does it feel to support your worst enemy?"_

_Voldemort laughed and waved his wand in an abrupt motion. But while basking in his glory, Harry changed into his animagus form- a snow white peregrine falcon- and escaped. When Harry finally landed, weak from exhaustion, he finally allowed himself to look at his arm._

_When he did, he abruptly threw up. A dark mark was staring up at him._

Harry wandlessly threw up a glamour around his arm to prevent Dumbledore from seeing it. He then pulled up his left sleeve, not noticing Dumbledore's eyes narrow.

However, Dumbledore did not let his emotions show- rather he merely stated. "Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Evans. Dinner starts in about 30 minutes and you will be sorted then."

Harry gave him a small smile before exiting.

Dumbledore sat in a pensive silence. James Evans. He rarely had students seek out his school, seeing as if they were going to be accepted they received the letter when they were eleven. His story seemed plausible, but Dumbledore had not heard of any schools being burnt down recently.

Another thing that was suspicious was Evans lack of response to the name Voldemort. It was almost as though he had to mentally remind himself to cringe at the name. And then when he had asked to see Evan's arm he had felt some kind of magic. It almost felt like wandless magic, but the only ones capable of this was himself and Voldemort. And they were only able to do rudimentary spells. Nothing that would be powerful enough to cover a dark mark. In fact- there was nothing that could hide a dark mark. Voldemort was very sure of his death eater's loyalty. He also noticed that Evans had also not asked for directions to the great hall.

Dumbledore berated himself. This is just a child. He wrote it off as his own war-honed suspicions.

Dumbledore sighed. Well, I guess it is time to get started on paperwork. He drew a stack of forms towards himself and popped a lemon drop in his mouth, forgetting all about his suspicions of James Evans.


End file.
